


Feliz cumpleaños, Peter

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Established Liam Dunbar/Peter Hale, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Peter Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Peter y Liam tiene un regalo especial.Él mismo.





	Feliz cumpleaños, Peter

Hoy es un día especial, es el cumpleaños de Peter pese a que casi nadie lo sepa. Pero Liam sí, y está preparando una sorpresa especial para el lobo mayor. Toda la manada sabe que Liam aún es virgen, por lo que todos se sorprenden cuando se le cae un bote de lubricante de la mochila en mitad del loft de Derek.

—¿Liam? —Pregunta Scott con un tic en el ojo, como si le estuviera dando un ataque. Liam se apresura a agarrar el bote y salir corriendo del loft antes de que nadie pueda comentar nada. Se apresura al edificio de Peter en mitad de la ciudad, y se prepara para antes de que Peter llegue.

Liam saca de su mochila todo lo que ha comprado para el cumpleaños de Peter. Coloca sobre la mesilla el lubricante y los preservativos. También saca un pequeño cupcake con una pequeña vela, y luego se quita la ropa dejándose solo puesto unas bragas de encaje rojas que el mismo Peter le compró de broma. 

El joven lobo está totalmente sonrojado cuando se sube a la cama, con las rodillas juntas y sus manos sobre sus muslos. Ha sido bastante abrumador buscar en internet para ese día, y una cosa que le llamó la atención fue la pose de los sumisos frente a sus amos, cosa que ha querido copiar para un día tan especial.

Afina su oído cuando nota el ascensor parándose en esta planta, sabiendo que es Peter porque vive en el ático y es la única casa en este piso. La puerta de la casa se abre y los pasos de Peter resuenan hasta su habitación.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Canturrea Liam un poco avergonzado, pero por la mirada de Peter, sabe que ha valido la pena, por sus ojos brillan azul eléctrico. El lobo más mayor se acerca a la cama y un gruñido resuena desde su pecho. 

—Pareces delicioso. —Dice Peter antes de comenzar a desabrochar su camisa y quitársela, pero Liam se apresura y lo ayuda con las manos temblando. —Cachorro, no tenemos hacer esto solo porque creas que me tienes que hacer un regalo. Estar contigo es mi regalo, cariño.

—Quiero que seas mi primera vez. —Dice Liam con las mejillas sonrojadas, Peter sonríe y lo besa con dulzura. El lobo más mayor se quita el pantalón también y se arrodilla en la cama junto a Liam.

—Deja que me encargue de todo, cachorro. —Susurra Peter antes de hacer que se tumbe. Se tumba sobre Liam y lo vuelve a besar con la misma dulzura, acariciando el pecho con cuidado de no asustarlo. —Va a doler, pero yo cuido de ti.

—Confío en ti. —Dice Peter antes de volver a besar a su cachorro, pero en esta ocasión con más gula y lengua, justo como en su sesión de besos en el sofá cuando ven una película. Comienza a mover sus caderas suavemente, dejando que Liam se acostumbre a la sensación y deleitándose por el sonido dulce que hace su cachorro.

Las manos de Liam están en la espalda baja de Peter, acariciando suavemente su piel hasta que parece tomar más confianza y las coloca sobre el trasero de Peter haciendo que sus caderas se peguen aún más a las de Liam.

Siguen besándose y acariciándose hasta que están completamente desnudos y Liam está tumbado boca abajo y con el rostro escondido en la almohada de Peter. El lobo más mayor está dilatando a Liam como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, no quiere que su cachorro sufra ningún daño, quiere que solo disfrute.

—Peter, ya. —Gime Liam mirándolo desde la almohada y moviendo sus caderas, presentándose a su compañero. Peter sonríe ante las vistas y se coloca el preservativo antes de cubrirlo de un poco más de lubricante solo para evitar más incomodidad a Liam. Luego, comienza a introducirse lentamente, teniendo cuidado con no hacerle daño. Peter parece a punto de explotar por la calidez y estrechez de Liam, pero evita moverse hasta que Liam está más cómodo. Cuando Liam mueve por si mismo sus caderas, entonces es cuando responde con sus propias caderas acudiendo al encuentro, encontrando un ritmo que hace que los dos comiencen a gemir. 

Tras unas embestidas más, Peter ruge y araña las sabanas mientras su liberación llega casi al mismo tiempo que la de su cachorro, y sin poder aguantarlo más, se desploma sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Liam y comienza a lamer su cuello con cariño. 

—¿Estás bien, cachorro? —Pregunta Peter con una pequeña sonrisa al notar las buenas emociones que emana Liam.

—Maldita sea, ha sido increíble. ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? —Pregunta Liam con una sonrisa descaradas, y ahí es cuando Peter sabe que va a tener un increíble cumpleaños con su cachorro.


End file.
